


Everything is going to be okay

by MrPiano_Man



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Hint at major character death, IT 2017 - Freeform, IT 2019, The Losers Club, aged up losers, bev writes a letter, its sadboi hours, teen losers, that oneshot no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPiano_Man/pseuds/MrPiano_Man
Summary: Beverly writes Stan a letter.





	Everything is going to be okay

Dear Stanley,

It’s been months, I can’t stop thinking about you. I keep playing memories over in my head and it’s driving me crazy. You’re driving me crazy Stan. I wish there had been more time, I could have loved you longer. I was so stupid to not have told you right away but I was so scared, we were so young.  
I loved you first. There wasn’t a moment when I didn’t love you after that day. I remember you were by yourself waiting for the bus to take you out of town. You had this big plan to go to a museum hours away for their collection of rare birds. I really didn’t have anywhere to go, and if I’m being honest with you, that day you saved my life. I never told you about the gun, or what I planned to do with it, and you never asked about the bruises. It was cold out and you didn’t even have a scarf, who just stands in the cold without gloves or a scarf? I thought of you as crazy, but crazy was just what I needed. The whole bus ride you were sniffling while you talked to me about the birds, I needed that. It was a distraction from my own world and I guess you needed one too.  
At that museum, I never really understood it fully, but that was the first time I saw the light in your eyes. I knew then that I wanted that light and I didn’t care how I’d get it. You didn’t even have the courage to ask me on a date that night on the bus back to town, so I did.  
That night the pain didn’t hurt as much because I had a date with Stanley Uris, and that was enough.  
That date you took me to the malt shop, and while I told you over and over you didn’t have to take me somewhere public, because I was use to being kept secret, you insisted I try the strawberry shake because it was your favorite.  
I can’t even bring myself to eat the strawberry ice cream in the freezer, it’s still half full from when we ate it last..  
You danced to the music as if no one was watching, it was such a different side of you that I’d never seen before, I don’t think anyone had seen it before and I’d like to think I started that spark. You started a spark in me too. When you walked me home, I remember the look on your face when I told you we had to stop a few blocks away, that you couldn’t come any closer. Right then, your eyes flashed something, a spark maybe, or maybe just defiance held you there and it was a street lamp but you leaned in and told me you had an amazing night. Before I could even reply you already were kissing me. It was like a tidal wave washing over me, and your curls felt so soft in my hands. That’s a night I don’t think I’ll ever forget. Those countless nights we stayed up to watch the sunrise because neither of us wanted to go home, and all of the days we would spend in the woods or getting on a bus to go anywhere but home. You were my sweet sweet savior and you tasted like strawberries, all the time.  
I know this is getting long, but I know you never minded reading a lot.  
I miss you so much Stan. Maybe, just maybe after I go back and defeat this thing for you I’ll join you too. Maybe I’ll see you in another life when we are both just kids looking for something dumb to do again. Maybe I’ll catch you on that bus station shivering in a thin coat and maybe I’ll give you my scarf again. Everything is going to be okay, I love you.

Your dearest love, Beverly


End file.
